Writing Challenge: Harry Potter in Exile
by ForTheHonor
Summary: A writing challenge exploring what would happen if Harry lost his case in book 5, went on the run and met Willow while she was in England. Its an idea I had but don't have time to write. It may be any rating you want.


OK so first a quick update: My story Harry Potter Changing Destiny needs to be re-written. Everything after the first chapter is not going where I wanted and when read seems rushed. So I'll be starting that again and hopefully have the first two chapters out by the end of the month.

Now on to the challenge:

Harry Potter in Exile challenge.

This came to me one day but I don't want to have several stories going at once.

Other than the following points/rules you may write what every you want.

Takes place during book Five and onward (Order of the Phoenix) As you may recall the Ministry tried to expel Harry and snap his wand for defending himself and his cousin from dementors at his Aunt and Uncles place. In the books he gets off clean but for this challenge he doesn't, the Wizengamot narrowly votes against him, (the why they voted against him is up to you) and they break his wand. Later Harry successfully runs away with Hedwig and eventually finds his way over to where Willow Rosenberg is studying with Giles and the Devon coven. The British Ministry's position on Wicca and other forms of magic that isn't their own should be dismissive or disbelief (they think it beneath them or they don't believe it exists) and as such the coven (out of spite if nothing else) help Harry hide and escape to America when Willow returns to Sunnydale.

**In America**

1.) When in America Harry is to be granted political asylum by the American magical government. As to how that comes about I'll let you decide. (_example Harry is brought in by American Aurors and given a hearing. The court uses a pensive to examine his memories of both the dementor attack and Voldy's resurrection and finding the British Ministry to be corrupt grant him asylum)_

2) The American magical community, and in fact most of the magical communities in the world should be more modern and more in-tune with muggle culture. (_i.e. they don't act or dress like its still the 18th -19th century[1700s-1800s]) _Also the blood-purity issues should be drastically less.

3)Harry must continue his magical education in America, and get a new wand. He will enroll in Salem (and it will be co-ed not just for witches) and commune with Sunnydale by either apparating (licence can be earned at 15 in USA) or portkey or floo.

4) Harry must study a different form of magic than what he currently knows. (Wicca, druidism, sorcery, etc) or he must uncover lost/forgotten magic from centuries ago. (why it was lost is up to you)

5)Oh and the goblin nation is on Harry's side so they prevent all attempts by the Ministry from seizing his assets.

**Back in Britain**

1) Harry's friends deal with his leaving. NOTE: they will remain his friends and will not become evil D-bags that turn on him or were just using him

2)Hogwarts is to become a sad sight to what it once was. (_example: Due to Umbridge's Blood Quill detentions __**ALL**__of the muggleborn and most of the half-blood students are pulled from the school and sent off to other schools around the world. Where there used to be a hundred or more students at each house there is now only 50 or so in the whole school.) _In any scenario the teachers reactions and emotions concerning this should be examined.

3) The Ministry should launch a man hunt for Harry. They should be affronted by the American ruling and attempt (and fail) to capture him when he's in the states, straining relations between the countries.

4) Before the end of 5th year the Ministry should collapse. _**NOT**_ from Voldemort, but more like imploding in on itself. The exact reason and fallout is up to you.

5)After fall of Ministry, but before the fall of Sunnydale: one or more of Harry's friends (Trio, other Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Neville etc) must go looking for him in America and take part in the final battle in Sunnydale.

_**IMPORTANT THINGS TO NOTE:**_

**NO** evil Harry: Harry will still be one of the Good guys, but he can act more like a normal human.

**NO **evil Dumbledore. Dumbledore can still be manipulative but not for any selfish or nefarious reasons.

Relationships are fine but:

-**NO **M/M Slash. Unless a character is specifically stated to be gay (and only Willow and Dumbledore are) then they aren't gay in this.

-**NO **underage relationships. Age of consent in Britain is 16 I think so until both characters are past that age, no sex.

**NO **resurrection of already dead characters. Lily and James: gone, Cedric: gone.

-You may heal Neville's parents but you must explain how and you must show Harry's feelings and reactions to it.

-The Holocurxes may be dealt with as you see fit but Harry must survive having his dealt with.

-If a character turns good or evil it must be clearly shown why and with great detail.

Writers are encouraged to bring demons and vamps into the HP setting and bring the creatures of HP in to Buffy setting.


End file.
